Citta Nuova
Citta Nuova (commonly known as The Nova) is a race track located on the man-made Hawaiian island of Makana. It made its only appearence in Wipeout Pure. Description This track is the second track in the Beta League. The most evil track since Silverstream. Citta Nuova is the ultimate technical course of Wipeout Pure, and will have you tearing your hair out for days trying to race it on Phantom. Aside from an extremely tight hairpin, there are also a series of undulating chicanes that can easily throw you over the side. The track intro says it all - fly with due care and attention. Landmarks Azari Straight Azari Straight is the main straight for this difficult course. For those with a head for heights, this is truly the top of the town (until you hit the mountains!). In the extruded Poly Foam stands, fans can bask in perfect safety, relaxed in the knowledge they are never more than 20 metres away from an oxygen vendor. Poesia Arc The sweeping left-hander passes one of the more modern triumphs of architecture in the Citta Nuova district, the Poesia Galleries. While visitors of this section of the Makana Museum complex can enjoy the safety and noise dampening provided by the PlasmaShield screen, the pilots on track will be jostling for position on either of the wide or tight lines required for passing over the speed pads. Lacerba Straight By keeping the nose down and taking the ideal line after passing over the speed pads on Poesia Arc, Lacerba Straight can be the place to shave those valuable seconds from a lap time. Not a whole lot to see or do here, except take a quick glance in that rear-view mirror for any incoming threat. The Grace Futurista Not to be confused with Dame Grace Futuristis, the famous Danish diva, this award-winning design (created by renowned architect 'One Arch' Andy Kark) was the icing on the synthacrete cake that was 'The Nova'. Amongst the plethora of cutting edge buildings the curse weaves through, the Span, as it's sometimes referred to, is the most celebrated. Intonorumori Towers Also known as The Edge of the World. Not for the faint hearted, this is 90 degrees of pure terror. Walk-through The course starts with a 90 degree right hander into a shallow left hairpin. End up on the left hand side of the first turn to hit a speed pad. Take this hairpin by starting on the inside, moving over to the outside at the peak, and then back to the inside to finish. This will take you over two speed pads. A long straight follows with a speed pad dead center. The track peels off to the right slightly before swinging violently left. You'll need heavy airbrake usage to manage this, and try not to hit the apex. The track immediately swings back to the right, use the same technique here. Don't be frightened to let up on the thrust a little in these corners. A speed pad on the left hand side takes you up a short straight to the sharpest corner in the game. A 180 degree right hairpin. Do NOT attempt to take this corner from the inside, you'll slam into the apex. Get over to the left hand side of the track long before you reach the corner. You'll literally need to slam on the right airbrake while taking this corner, and you MUST let up on the thrust. Sideshift over to the right as well, it's very likely you'll take it too wide otherwise. Hit the double speed pad on the left to get going again. A fairly shallow right leads into the corner series that destroys many pilots on this course. What follows is a series of three left-right chicanes that snake up and down as you take them. As you exit the right hander you should see yourself going over a peak. Whenever you approach a peak, let up on the thrust. The only time you should have full thrust on is at a trough, which is usually as you exit a left turn. Enter the first left turn aiming to finish up on the inside near a speed pad. Stay on the outside going into the right and turn fairly sharply into the peak. You MUST let up on the thrust going into this next corner or you'll leave the peak too high and slam into a sign above the tunnel entrance. As before, take the left on the inside and move towards the outside for the right until you reach the peak. Repeat one more time for the last chicane. While taking this corner series, you may find it beneficial to sideshift to keep the craft in line, it's very hard to control it when the track is undulating so much. When you finally exit the tunnel after the last right turn, the track turns slightly left, then almost immediately goes into a shallow right followed by a tight left hairpin. You may be airborne after coming off of the last peak. If you are, drop the nose and try to land in the turn before the hairpin. You can skip the first turn if you have enough height. Going into the hairpin, let up on the thrust and slam on the left airbrake. Left sideshift as well. This should be enough to lead you onto a double speed pad. One last slight left turn will take you over a speed pad and over the line. Gallery Trivia *As the track winds around the top of the skyscrapers of Vineta, it has been likened to Wipeout 3's Manor Top. *The track name "Citta Nuova" is Italian for "new city". Category:Tracks Category:Wipeout Pure